1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevated beetle trap, and more specifically, a beetle trap that utilizes bait such as a sex lure for attracting Japanese beetles.
2. Description of Related Art
Insect trapping methods and devices have been utilized for many purposes. For example, some trapping devices are used for capturing insects such as crickets and using them for fishing. Other trapping devices are used to catch insects and then to exterminate them. Still other trapping devices can be hung over a pond or float on a water""s surface. These devices trap insects and redirect them to fall into the water to provide food for the fish in the water.
The following design patents illustrate various ornamental designs of insect trapping devices.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 348,715, issued to William B. Warner on Jul. 12, 1994, identifies an ornamental design of an insect trap. The design includes two cylinders enclosing several cone shaped structures. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 359,790, issued to William P. Blotnick on Jun. 27, 1995, shows an ornamental design of an insect attracting and exterminating unit. The design includes a series of attached cylindrically-shaped members whereby the center cylinder has a plurality of rectangular-shaped apertures.
The following patents describe various types of apparatus and methods that are utilized in trapping insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,360,127, issued to T. J. McKay on Nov. 23, 1920, shows a fly trap having removable parts which may be easily and thoroughly sterilized. The device requires a bait tray and is designed to hold water in a bottom portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,421, issued to William A. Ruddell on Dec. 30, 1930, discloses trap for catching and destroying beetles. The beetles pass into a confining chamber with a bait receptacle within a receptacle. A separate chamber confines the odors of previously caught, decaying beetles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,367, issued to James J. Brooke on Aug. 28, 1934, presents a beetle trap which is adapted to be employed in association with a mason jar. A funnel is secured to the cap and extends inside the jar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,802, issued to Gregor N. Neff on Feb. 24, 1976, shows a device and method for trapping insects from the air and feeding the same to fish. The device includes a light source supported on a floating platform. A funnel is situated beneath the light source. Once the insects are caught, they pass down the funnel and land on the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,189, issued to Gregor N. Neff on Jul. 19, 1977, shows a device for attracting insects in water and feeding the same to fish or the like. This is a continuation-in-part of the above patent and utilizes UV light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,636, issued to Richard D. Johnson on May 11, 1982, discloses a device and a method for insect control. The device attracts female insects to deposit their eggs on a foraminous barrier assuring wasting of the thus deposited eggs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,647, issued to Howard R. Hall on Oct. 16, 1984, describes a Japanese beetle trap made from a throw-away, two liter plastic bottle. The bottle must be provided with a series of flanges and baffles to prevent entering beetles from escaping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,724, issued to Charles W. Peters on Jan. 3, 1989, is a containment-type insect trap having combination entryway and bait tray elements supported therein. The device may contain both solid and liquid insect bait in its bottom portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,114, issued to Burton, et al. on Jul. 31, 1990, discloses a fish attractant and bug killer. The device includes a dome cover with two or more nylon cords inserted through holes in the bottom of a shaft which rotates horizontally. The nylon cords then hit the insects, knocking them to the surface of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,621, issued to Paul Haurilesko on Aug. 13, 1996, discloses a method and device for feeding live insects to fish. The device includes a container having an opening through which an adult, flightless insect can pass. A tacky substance encircles the opening on the outside of the container. Eggs deposited in the container hatch and the hatchlings fall out of the opening and into the water.
Great Britain Pat. No. 752,132, issued on July of 1956, shows a food dispenser for feeding fish in an aquarium. The device includes a clockwork motor enclosed in a casing.
Great Britain Pat. No. 1,505,294, issued on March of 1978, shows an apparatus for feeding insects to aquatic animals. The apparatus is a floating feeder which includes a tubular frame, a cage, a cover, and a floating ring.
Great Britain Pat. No. 2,052,942 issued on February of 1981, discloses an insect trap having a funnel member leading to an insect retaining receiver. The funnel member is provided with a skirt extending towards the receiver.
All the above cited patents have limitations that produce less than satisfactory results. For example, floating insect trapping devices are prone to sink in stormy weather. Devices that require insects to deposit their eggs only work during the reproductive season of the insects. Traps that require electric power are restricted as to location and are relatively complicated. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose an efficient and simplistic beetle trap as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention is an elevated beetle trap that includes hanging means, two interlocking bodies forming a cross, a top wall, a funnel-shaped bottom wall, a vertically-positioned elongate member, means for holding a sex lure in each interlocking body, and a plurality of small hooks for holding a bag for housing the trapped beetles.
The beetle trap is designed to be suspended from a support such as a branch of a tree or the like. A sex lure is secured into slots formed in each interlocking body. The sex lure attracts beetles which fly into the interlocking bodies, and fall onto the funnel-shaped bottom wall and out through the bottom of the vertically positioned elongate member.
In one scenario, the trap is suspended over a body of water so that the falling beetles drop directly into the water to be consumed by fish. In lieu of this arrangement, a removable bag is attached at the bottom of the elongate member for housing the trapped beetles for later disposal.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an insect trap, which trap is especially effective in trapping Japanese beetles.
It is another object of the invention to provide an insect trap, which trap is easy to assemble.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an insect trap, which trap incorporates structure for mounting a removable insect lure.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an insect trap, which trap incorporates a removal container for housing and transporting trapped insects.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.